


Wedding night

by tyn123



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyn123/pseuds/tyn123
Summary: pwp。文斯莫克家为了利益用山治作为棋子与索隆联姻了。





	Wedding night

**Author's Note:**

> ABO,索隆A山治O，lofter的备份

　　饶是索隆也未曾想到连婚礼上都见不到他那素未谋面的“妻子”。他向婚礼的总筹划同时也是文斯莫克家的管家询问时，对方摆出了一副不能再官方的笑脸，“没有那个必要，山治少爷会在婚房等您的。”

　　索隆有点惊讶，在AO地位关系有所改善的今天，这种迂腐陈旧的婚礼习俗已经很少见了。他象征性地勾勾嘴角回应，可惜他也没有很在乎，不然兴许还能摆出一副遗憾的样子。

　　事实上，索隆为了敲定一个项目的最终方案，今天中午临时开了一个长达五小时的会议，出来后他才不慌不忙地去成衣店取自己的礼服西装，赶赴另一场属于他自己的会议。在别人看来，索隆对于事业有些过于拼命了，不过他自己其实相当享受集团在自己手中逐渐壮大的感觉，作为一个alpha，他有足够的体力和魄力来应对各种各样的挑战，不愿意停歇。

　　  
　　但有事业心不代表他喜欢应酬，尤其是现在这种无聊的场合实在是太令人厌恶了。冗长的程序后，他的未来岳父伽治正在进行婚礼最后的致辞，滔滔不绝地介绍着杰尔玛的产品和经营理念，让索隆觉得自己参加了什么奇怪的传销演讲。

　　  
　　此次的婚礼是全部由杰尔玛承办的，说是婚礼，现在看来只是一个晚宴，包下了市中心最豪华的酒店，来客都是有头有脸的人物，毕竟是文斯莫克家和鹰眼家的联姻，他们并不全是来祝福的。

　　宴会宾客不乏索隆认识的人，但也仅限于认识了，于这种场合索隆一向没什么朋友。不过有酒的话也不是那么难以忍受，文斯莫克家丝毫不吝啬，就算资金链出了问题，表面上还是极致风光的。索隆知道自己的出席意味着两家合作的达成，他的任务已经完成，就不进行多余的社交了。

　　可惜这似乎不是索隆单方面能决定的，他又年轻长得也英俊，举手投足间轻易地吸引着周围人的目光。许多想与这个鹰眼集团继承人交好的人纷纷上来寒暄祝贺，甚至还有带着甜美omega气息的男孩子上来投怀送抱，让索隆连酒都不能好好喝。

　　周围信息素乱糟糟的，鹰眼好像也早就溜了，索隆揉了揉脑袋，想着干脆也提前离开得了，他站起身松了松领带，反正也没人真的把这当作婚礼来看待。

　　“不和‘妻子’的兄弟们喝几杯就准备离开了吗？罗诺诺亚索隆。”索隆循声望去，是文斯莫克家的三兄弟，脸上都带着或嚣张或阴鸷的笑容。他们也是杰尔玛的主人，在今晚的宴会上一些贵客都向他们表达了合作的意愿，可谓收获颇丰。

　　“没有那个必要。”

　　伊治拿过服务员手中的酒杯递给索隆，“怎么没有，你可是帮了我们大忙了呢。”

　　“是啊，我们那不成器的弟弟以后还请你多多关照啊。”尼治试图环过索隆的肩膀，被索隆微微后退一步避开了。“小心别玩死了就行了，Omega可是很脆弱的，哈哈。”

　　索隆皱起了眉，这些人在挑衅他，甚至还释放了alpha的信息素，让他觉得莫名其妙。“我不知道你们在得意什么，靠omega获取支持那么值得高兴吗？”

　　伊治的眼神一瞬间阴狠起来，他将索隆迟迟没有接过的酒放在桌子上，勾了勾嘴角，“我那废物弟弟终于派上用场了不是吗？能为家族贡献是他的荣幸，我们这些做兄弟的当然为他高兴了。身为一个Omega，山治可真是让人操心啊，你说是吗？”

　　“那可真是辛苦了，”索隆拿过一旁的酒杯仰头一饮而尽，向文家兄弟亮了亮杯底，“内人以后就不劳你们费心了。多谢款待。”然后便头也不回径直往宴会厅大门走去了。

　　和文斯莫克兄弟起冲突并不是索隆的本意，但索隆能明显地感觉到他们对那个Omega恶意，便下意识的回护了。没有人应该因为天生的性别被这样恶言相向，而且那个人已经是他名义上的妻子了。

　　

　　索隆拿着结婚套房的房卡，努力地在酒店顶层找房门，不知道为什么，出了电梯就一个人都看不到了。找房间都那么不人性化，也好意思称自己是最高级的酒店。他绕了有一会儿，才找到了顶层唯一的一间套房。在打开门的一瞬间他就被浓郁的信息素所包围了，是海风的味道，清爽又带点苦涩，alpha的身体几乎是不受控制地起了反应。

　　有一个发情的Omega，在渴望着他。索隆脑子里立马拉响了警报，他不太喜欢这种被本能支配的感觉。但这信息素过于诱人了，放佛是天然的烈性催情剂，索隆觉得空气都灼热起来，周围是层层叠叠的散不开的热气，都往脑袋里面涌，他的老二也嚣张地昂起头催促着他去它应该去的地方。

　　索隆猛地将拳头砸向墙上的空调面板，迅速地调低了室内的温度。这信息素浓的过分了，让索隆怀疑源头的Omega自己是否还承受的了。也许新婚之夜是该有一场酣畅淋漓的性事，但一切的都只会由他的意愿主导。

　　索隆知道这个有海风气味的Omega是谁。

　　半个月前，索隆去找鹰眼商量工作上的事情，香克斯也在，索隆第一次看到了山治的照片。金发的人背对大海张开着双臂，柔软的头发被风吹得凌乱，他像被阳光亲吻了一样，只露出一只的眼睛笑得弯弯的。

　　鹰眼说收到了文斯莫克家送来的联姻请求，是他们家的第三子。“杰尔玛好像最近资金链出了些问题，似乎想通过联姻来解决，不止我们，红发好像也收到了邀请。”索隆以前就和杰尔玛打过交道，也见过文斯莫克家的儿子，都高调而嚣张，并没有听说过这个第三子。

　　索隆本来想直接拒绝的，他根本不需要联姻也可以自己变得强大，但他发现他的视线难以从照片上的人离开，索隆忍不住翻了翻相册，觉得自己的胸膛里什么东西好像被这只毛茸茸的金色小鸟蹭了一下。

　　“伽治这个人真像个拉皮条的，这个男孩和你差不多大吧，伽治居然说嫁给鹰眼也行，哈哈哈。”香克斯被鹰眼看了一眼赶紧收住了笑声。“哎我的意思是这个Omega怪可怜的嘛，也是卷眉毛啊，确实是他们文家的人吧。不过这世上可怜的人多的是，索隆你要是没什么意思我们就一并回绝了吧。”

　　“我答应了。”

　　香克斯有些意外地看着他，这人一脸淡定得似乎在说早上吃个了饭团。香克斯邪恶地往索隆下身瞄了一眼，“没想到啊，索隆你也学会‘换位’思考了吗？平时刀枪不入的样子，原来是喜欢这样的啊。”

　　是个厨师，家世清白，合作有利益，还能省去恋爱的麻烦事。索隆当时是这么对他们说的，也是这么对自己说的。加上繁重的工作很快让他淡忘了联姻，使他更加确信这种说法了。

　　但看到床上的人时，索隆不得不承认，他确实喜欢这样的。

　　Omega和照片上是完全不一样的风情，细软的金发散乱在颈侧，双颊飞红，好看的嘴唇被咬的发白，只能听到被压抑的喘气声，煞是动人。Omega的双腕被布条绑在床头，绯红的丝绸睡衣堪堪套在人身上，似乎是因为挣扎大片的白皙肌肤都裸露在外，覆着薄汗，在暖黄的灯光下像是抹了一层蜜。仔细看的话，股间的布料还被液体氲成了暧昧的暗红色。

　　“谁……”alpha的气息太过强烈，山治本就着了火的身子被情欲烧得更旺了，他有些艰难地眨眨眼睛，试图看清来人。发情太久，眼睛早就被生理泪水糊得看不真切了。

　　倒是索隆，本来都快把持不住了，再被Omega水光洌滟的蓝眼睛直直地看着，心底一颤，甚至想把人就地正法。

　　他也确实准备这样做。索隆麻利地将西装外套脱下，倾身覆于Omega上，想要亲吻身下的人。索隆紧盯着Omega被咬得红润润的唇，他喉头一动，“我是罗罗诺亚·索隆”，声音比平日沙哑更甚，“你发情了…”

　　话音还未落，Omega自己凑了上来，轻轻含住了索隆的嘴唇，舌头软软地扫过唇上的细小皱纹，索隆一个激灵单手护着山治的后脑就着亲吻的姿势猛地将人压回枕上。唇齿相交，索隆叼着送入自己口中软舌狠狠地含吮着，满意地听到身下的人发出暧昧的鼻音，接着顺势侵入Omega温热的口腔掠夺啃咬起来，淡淡的烟草味吸引着他尝遍每一滴津液。

　　山治整齐的牙齿被细细地舔弄着，口内的黏膜被舌头刮过的快感的让他忍不住呻吟出声，被堵成细碎的喘息。

　　粗重的喘息声和黏腻的水声充满了整个房间，他们亲吻得契合又缠绵，让人难以相信这是初次见面。Omega的信息素好像因为有alpha的安慰而不似起初那么躁动。索隆放缓了速度，亲吻的味道很好让他不舍得停止。身下的Omega努力地回应着他，颤抖的睫毛湿漉漉地挠在他的脸颊上，挠得索隆心底痒痒的，下身也硬得发烫。

　　索隆空着的手顺着Omega的脖颈往下滑去，山治的身体不似一般Omega那样柔弱，好看的肌肉有一种力量感，流畅又柔韧，手感比索隆想象得还要好，睡衣带子被轻而易举地拉开，小小的乳粒在手掌的揉弄下迅速硬挺了起来，划得索隆的掌心痒痒的，他坏心眼地将凸起的乳首按回薄薄的乳肉中，被手下敏感得颤抖的身体取悦到了。

　　杰尔玛的礼物可真大手笔，索隆心想，或者说、商品。

　　如果之前只是信息素的驱使，那么现在他是真的想占有这具美好的身体。信息素从来不能操纵这个alpha，但心底的欲望可以。

　　津液顺着山治的嘴角流到耳边，留下亮晶晶的痕迹，几缕金发的发尾也湿乎乎的黏在脸侧，怪淫荡的。索隆最后咬了一口Omega红肿的下唇，终于舍得放开快喘不过气的人了。

　　“唔…好热…放开我…”山治难耐地扭动身体，因为双手被缚住，只能紧闭双腿互相摩擦，试图缓解后穴的饥渴，他的股间已经一塌糊涂，水液被挤出穴道的声音听得索隆喉头发痒。

　　山治已经进入发情期很久了，在一开始还能忍受，但现在他已经没办法抵抗想被alpha占有的本能了。虽然索隆作为alpha不受发情期所苦，但他已经被诱人的Omega拖入情欲的漩涡了。

　　“那么想要吗？”索隆凑到山治上方，试图帮人解开布条，他的声音低哑又性感，属于alpha的气息喷在山治脸边，山治只觉得下腹一热，呢喃道想要。

　　索隆咬咬牙，握着山治的腿根将原本紧闭的双腿打开。山治下身的耻毛很少，浅金色的湿漉漉地蜷在下腹，阴茎泛着红直直地挺着，不停地往外吐着淫液，他的两腿间湿得一塌糊涂，一时难以分清是前列腺液还是从一张一合的小穴淌出来的淫水。

　　索隆忍不住伸手摸了摸红艳艳的穴口，暖烘烘的，还蹭了他一手水。穴周漂亮的皱褶好像最鲜嫩花瓣上的纹路，让索隆难以移开视线。他脸一红，突然觉得自己像未尝禁果的毛头小子一样。他虽算不上毫无经验，但也不曾耽于情欲，那么想把玩一个Omega的身体却是第一次。甚至还用不上他的那话儿，身下Omega潮红的脸，胸前挺立的红缨，吐着水的后穴，都让他感到心动与满足，同时带来更大空虚，想彻底占有这个人的空虚。

　　倒真的有点像新婚初夜呢，索隆心想。

　　索隆掰开Omega的臀瓣，指尖戳弄着穴口，山治低吟一声，仅仅是简单的触碰都能给他带来快感，他下意识地想合拢双腿反而把索隆圈在了他的腿间，穴口吮着指腹，好像在催促着alpha一样，色情得要死。

　　“别急。”一滴汗从索隆脸侧滑落，他将手指送入穴口，像Omega期望的那样。索隆用手指慢慢破开紧咬的肉壁，穴道又软又热，一缩一缩地紧紧咬着他。天知道索隆多么希望那根中指是自己的老二，可惜他的阴茎远比这个粗长。他又送了一根手指进去，尽管发情的Omega流了很多水，可是还是太紧了。索隆有点担心直接进去会让人受伤，俨然有了一个新婚之夜丈夫的自觉。

　　索隆想了想，还是把手指抽了出来，将满手的滑腻淫液抹在了Omega的乳头上，又揉了几下，乳尖可怜兮兮地挺在白皙的皮肤上，好像是自己吐出的水，淫荡得过分。索隆埋首于Omega的密处，伸出舌尖在穴口打转，再一下子探了进去含住了整个穴口。

　　“呜！”Omega的呻吟已不再低沉，他用腿根紧紧夹着alpha的脑袋，腿内侧的嫩肉被头发弄得发痒。山治甚至没明白是什么进入了他，只觉得体内的瘙痒被又软又热的东西顶弄着，层叠的肉壁被肆意地蹂躏着，快感从穴里直冲而上，他什么都看不清，弓起了身子发出好听的呻吟。他舒服得到处都在颤抖，忍不住伸手套弄起自己的性器。索隆只觉得自己的舌尖被紧紧地咬着，水儿又骚又甜，Omega连腿根都抖得厉害，不一会儿就喘息着高潮了。

 

　　  
　　山治一下子瘫软了下来，两腿大张，欲望积压太久了，白浊溅得腹部都是。两人皆是一愣，索隆似乎没有想到山治这么禁不起玩弄，但甬道已经顺利地扩张了，他扶着自己的硬挺的性器就准备往洞里送。

　　“你tm谁啊！！！”感到下体被灼热的东西抵着的时候，山治一个激灵，拖着酸软的身体猛地往后一退，接着就是一脚横扫。

　　索隆的身体比大脑反应还快，身体往后仰去，伸手挡住差点踢中自己脖子的一脚，反手就把山治的小腿牢牢握在手里，“你说什么？”索隆双眼危险得眯起，刚刚踢击力道不足，但若是真中了也够他喝一壶了。

　　山治挣扎着想把腿抽回来，但却纹丝不动，妈的alpha了不起吗。他只好打量起自己的处境，几乎等于没穿，睡衣堪堪挂在手臂上，乳首又红又亮，腹部全是黏糊糊的精液，双腿门户大开，屁股也湿湿的，身体还残留着高潮的快感，而对面的alpha正拿着粗长的凶器对着他。山治好像想起了什么，老脸一红，挣扎得更起劲了。

　　山治的反应被索隆看在眼里，似乎是不打算动手了，反正就算动手他也绝不会输。“你想干嘛？刚刚不是还被我的舌头操射了吗？”他不解地盯着山治。

　　“啊啊啊啊啊！你在说什么鬼东西！我是为了lady而生的，臭alpha去死！”山治一脚飞踢又被索隆架住了，两腿都被握着的山治彻底败下阵来，他用手肘撑着床，微微偏头避开索隆炙热的视线，“其实...你听我解释，之前我被诱导剂诱导发情了，太久了，我都烧得脑子不清醒了，然后就……发生这种事大家都不想的，所以，可不可以放开我？”

　　山治对刚刚的床事只有模糊的印象，只觉身体好像飘在云端，然后坠入了热海。alpha可能不清楚，但他自己知道，他的发清热因为刚刚的高潮暂时消退了，才找回了意识。

　　“我是罗罗诺亚索隆，”索隆挑了挑眉，这算什么，连他是谁都不知道吗。“也就是说你不愿意和我做吗？”

　　山治的脸色在听到索隆名字的瞬间变得十分糟糕，alpha并没有咄咄逼人让他差点忘了自己的处境。他是杰尔玛联姻的祭品，巴拉蒂还握在杰尔玛手上，他的性命都是老头子给的，他随时都准备把命还回去，何况只是身体。他从来就没有过拒绝的权利。山治丧失了所有力气，低声道，“我是愿意的。”

　　索隆额上冒起了青筋，“可是你的眼睛不是这么说的。”索隆也不知道自己在气什么，他下身还硬着呢，甚至觉得金发Omega这样隐忍的姿态也很诱人。以两人的姿势Omega其实根本无法反抗他。

　　索隆发觉自己好像掉入了Omega的陷阱，有种微妙的挫败感，“哼，我不愿意。”

　　山治眼里充满了惊讶，甚至怀疑起自己的耳朵，但alpha确实没有动作，他未曾想到还有这样奇怪的人，一时不知道说什么。索隆还是有点不甘心，“但是，我这里因为你硬成这样了。”山治愣愣地顺着索隆的目光看去，“你看我刚刚帮你口……”

　　“啊啊住口你要说什么奇怪的话，不行不行，我死也不会给男人口的。”山治一下反应过来了，涨红了脸。

　　“居然还搞性别歧视，你根本就是想逃避自己的错误吧，圈圈眉毛。”看着山治又恢复了精神，索隆满意地勾起了嘴角。“再说了，你不是厨师吗？客人的要求不是会尽力满足吗，叫什么来着，服务精神？”

　　“你又懂服务精神了？还有谁是圈圈眉毛你个绿藻头。”一吵起来山治一下子就把刚刚的“愿意”忘了。

　　“噢？那怎么办，这样憋着以后阳痿了你负责吗？”索隆饶有兴味，他还没到不能忍的地步，只是非常想看Omega的反应。

　　山治再次看了看那根又粗又红的性器，心里感叹道alpha是真的夸张。虽然确实与他脱不了干系，而且先前人家也不计较地帮他了。他咽了咽口水，“那，那我帮你撸行吗，你先放开我。” 

　　索隆才想起来还把人家的双腿抓在手里，都握出红印子了，他心中一动，“用腿也行啊。”说着他就把人大腿并在自己身前，小腿分开架在肩上，“怎么样？”

　　山治的双腿几乎与身体呈九十度抬着，小腿还勾着索隆的脖子，他觉得这个姿势有点羞耻，但至少不用自己主动为混蛋alpha服务。山治偏过头去，让刘海盖着他泛红的侧脸，“那你快点。”

　　“尽快。”索隆跪在床上，伸手揩了一把Omega穴里流出来的水往山治腿缝里抹去。山治的腿很修长，又白又滑，最底下还露出着红艳艳的穴口，索隆再也不用忍了，挺身将阴茎挤入山治并紧的两腿之间，欲望终于得到纾解，他长舒了一口气，大力地挺动了起来。

　　山治着实后悔了，大腿内侧的皮肤本就细嫩，被索隆这一下下的烫得直打颤，他不由地害怕起双腿会被alpha性器上暴起的青筋擦破皮。

　　“你好紧。”索隆的阴茎穿过腿缝顶弄着山治的，摩擦的快感让Omega的性器也颤颤巍巍地半硬了起来，顶端不争气地吐着清液。

　　“还很湿。”山治的腿缝已经被前液弄得黏黏糊糊了，早先被划弄的痛感已经消退成火辣辣的羞耻了。“你能不能闭嘴！”山治就算不看索隆，也能感受到灼热的视线，自己就像食物一样被野兽觊觎着。山治心想这人绝对是故意的，这样岂不是就像自己在被操一样吗？

　　山治心一横，用手臂挡着脸，大腿随着索隆的挺动小幅度地前后摩擦起来，试图让索隆快点射。因为小时候的经历，他平日里非常讨厌alpha，也不知道要怎么才能讨好一个alpha，只好拿脚跟在索隆宽厚的肩背上蹭动。

　　这招远比山治的想象的奏效。Omega柔韧的腰身和双腿就在眼前白花花的晃着来取悦自己，索隆呼吸一下子粗重起来，掐着山治的大腿再挺身几下精液就喷薄而出。索隆喘着粗气，看着Omega透着浅粉的白净皮肤上全是色情的白液，连带着胡渣的下巴也被沾湿了，一股热气又涌上心头。

　　这个美好的Omega身上全是自己气息，全无反抗地任自己施为，为什么不能让他彻底属于自己呢。索隆的心念动了又动，但被眼前的人讨厌是他不愿意的见到的下场。索隆放开了山治，伸手蹭了蹭山治的下巴就下了床。

 

　　  
　　房内传来索隆走动的声音，山治一动不动的躺在床上怀疑人生，这也太羞耻了，他的腿侧还留着滚烫的触感，身上哪哪都黏糊糊的，最吓人的是，他感觉到又有热液从后穴流了出来，似乎在为刚刚没有吃到肉棒而感到不满。他仍旧处于发情期，被alpha一挑逗，身体就不争气的起了反应，好在alpha似乎没有注意到。

　　山治突然陷入了自我厌恶，没有人比他更厌恶自己的Omega身份，他的肌肉再怎么锻炼也只有现在薄薄的一层，胡子蓄了那么久才有现在的长度。他付出那么多只是想得到alpha随时可以取得的权利，却被勾勾手指般摧毁了。

　　他偏头看着索隆，alpha已经换上了一套睡衣，在翻箱倒柜找什么。这人和自己不一样，无疑是一个优秀的alpha，英气的面庞，锐利的眉眼，令人羡慕的健壮身材，肯定很受lady欢迎，而且在床上也很体贴……啊，想到哪里去了，山治看着看着脸上又开始蹿红，连下身水都留得更欢了，他赶紧收回视线坐起身，扯下自己的衣服擦拭起身上的浊液，精液味道很浓又很多，结果他越擦越感到羞耻，只好在内心悄悄咒骂起索隆来。

　　索隆回来就看到山治跟个油焖大虾一样坐在床上不知道在想些什么。“我有两个坏消息，你要听哪个？”

　　山治吓了一跳，一把把手中的脏衣服丢到索隆脸上，扯过被单盖在自己身上，“混蛋，我怎么知道哪个是哪个，算了，就第一个吧。”

　　“第一就是，我找了一下，这房里并没有Omega的抑制剂。第二就是房门已经被锁上了，开不了，看来今晚我们必须一起‘培养感情’了。不过我猜他们明天应该就会把我们放出去了。”索隆看着山治，眼里带着不易察觉的担忧。“我刚刚把窗打开了，我先去洗澡了。”

　　原来这么明显吗，山治嗅嗅自己的手臂，看来他真的低估了发情期对身体的影响。身体又饥渴起来叫嚣着要被alpha占有，他咬了咬舌头把要人别走的话噎在肚子里。所以说，Omega的身体真的太讨厌了。

　　山治其实不讨厌索隆，相反，短时间的接触内索隆让他感到了轻松和...尊重。他是有一点感激索隆的，没有让被杰尔玛卖了他尊严尽失。

　　就这一晚上吧，反正已经这样了，再糟糕点也无妨了。

 

　　  
　　浴室的门被推开，索隆正在淋浴下冲冷水，山治走过去把水关掉，攀上alpha的肩膀，有点不敢看索隆，“长夜寂寞难耐，要不要做些快乐的事呀？”他差点咬到舌头，以前看的黄色漫画里面的大姐姐色诱都是这样说的，他偷偷瞟一眼索隆，不管用吗？

　　不管用是不可能的，浴室门被推开的时候索隆就知道他赢了。他忍不住地露出得意的笑容，反手就把他的Omega按在墙上。“你说这个谁懂啊？”

　　山治脸红的要滴血，“帮我……唔”。不等人说完，索隆就吻了上去，他的吻放肆又激烈，配合在Omega柔韧身体上作乱的手把人弄得浑身酥酥麻麻的。Omega在发情期的身体又软又敏感，差点就要沿着瓷砖下滑，索隆伸腿卡在他的两腿之间，堪堪将人撑着。

　　两人之前都没得到完全的满足，情欲很轻易地就被彼此挑起了。信息素混合着，本来清冷的浴室好像都火热起来。“就算你说不要，我也不会停下来了。”索隆将山治翻了过去，色情地拍了拍Omega圆润的屁股。

　　山治双手撑在墙壁上，回头瞪了身后的alpha一眼，“谁会说！”Omega蓝色的眼睛生动清澈，是索隆喜欢的大海的颜色。索隆凑上去轻轻地舔了舔山治脆弱的眼睑，又顺着光滑的背脊细细地亲吻下去。Omega的背部线条也很优美，像光滑流畅的美玉，让索隆留恋不已。

　　明明是419而已，山治不明白索隆干嘛搞得这么温柔，可是被吻过的地方都像被烧着一样，烫得要死，欲望也更加急切。“你怎么像狗一样，有什么好舔的啊？”山治小声吐槽。

　　索隆反应过来，也尴尬得红了脸。他不曾对别人这么腻歪过，还好山治扭了回去没看他。索隆一手握着Omega的细腰，正准备提枪而入，却发觉有温热的液体滴答在自己的大腿上，索隆的表情又玩味起来，原来情动的人并不只有自己。

　　山治用额头抵着瓷砖，试图假装无事发生。他的后穴已经为被进入做好了充分准备，一张一合地流着水。他感到索隆的性器抵着自己的屁股，而索隆的呼吸喷在自己耳边，好像要说什么。山治生怕alpha要说出什么令人难堪的话，只好塌下腰，晃着屁股向后挺去。

　　龟头一下被穴口吞吃进去了，索隆被咬得头皮发麻，到嘴边的调笑的话只好爽得变成了一声闷哼。山治自己也被穴口的快感弄得都站不住了，索隆感觉到Omega失了力气就要往下坐，突然就想报复刚刚被突袭的窘状，便顺着Omega的动作也曲膝跪坐下去。

　　穴口的皱褶瞬间被撑平，肉壁借着重力被狠狠地摩擦着，山治觉得自己好像被顶穿了一样，仰着头，连声音都发不出来。他两腿岔开坐在索隆的双腿中间，灼热的肉壁好像变成了他唯一的支点。

　　索隆自己也不好过，性器被湿热的内壁死死咬着，又痛又爽。Omega的头靠在他的肩膀上，金发洒在他的颈侧，纤细的脖颈像天鹅一样好看，让索隆蠢蠢欲动。

　　山治只觉得穴里的肉棒又涨了一圈，穴壁被撑成了索隆性器的形状，难耐地蠕动了起来。无尽地快感沿着脊椎而上让他脑子都混沌起来了。他最后一点的理智想让他逃离这种沉沦，努力挺直的身体却被圈在坚实的臂膀与墙壁中间无处施力，只能任人鱼肉。

　　“都交给我吧。”索隆不打算再留情了，握着Omega柔软的臀瓣就大力地抽插起来。火热的柱体与柔软的内壁摩擦起来，交合处一塌糊涂，肉体的碰撞声不绝于耳。山治被顶得胸口一下一下地往墙上撞，乳尖被冰凉的墙壁抚慰着，快感淹没了他，身体好像彻底不是自己的了。

　　“慢...慢一点。”山治大口地呼吸着空气想平息胸中的热气，涎液不断地顺着嘴角滴落被漂亮的锁骨好好的盛着。淫液不要钱一样从Omega体内涌出浇在索隆的龟头上，媚肉紧缚着肉棒被大力地扯出来又塞回去，淫荡得不行，引诱得索隆肏红了双眼。

　　索隆在蛮横的抽插中好像肏到了一块软肉，发现山治高吟一声抖得跟筛子似的。索隆便坏心眼地只盯着那一处操弄，几下便肏开了一个小口。

　　“不要...那里不行啊...呜...”原本甜美的呻吟都化成了呜咽，山治爽到了极致，但也怕到了极致。他的脚尖都崩的紧紧地，本能地害怕着未知的未来。

　　“你说过不会说不要的。”性器顶端被更为湿润的小口一下一下的吮着，他意识到这里好像就是Omega的生殖腔，甚至更加兴奋了。

　　“不行...会怀孕的，”山治已经不知道自己说在说什么了，他紧紧夹着肉棒紧张得扭动起来，内壁疯狂地收缩着，前后都在冒水，身体也被两人的汗液弄得湿漉漉的，“求...求你了。”索隆脑内一声轰鸣，又抽插了十数下，两人就一同攀上了高峰。

　　

　　等山治清醒过来时，他已经窝在索隆怀中，两人一同泡在盛满温水的浴缸中了，身体虽然疲惫，但却有种久违的清爽感。他已经不顾上为回忆中羞耻的片段脸红了，赶紧嗅了嗅自己的手腕，发现自己只是被临时的标记了，发情期也因此平息了，就放心地松了一口气。

　　山治想起来好像背后还有一个人，一扭头发现索隆正直直地盯着自己，尴尬得不知道说啥。

　　“你不会又要说烧得神志不清了吧。”

　　山治发现索隆这个人真的很神奇，只要一开口原本的气氛就会荡然无存。

　　“你才神志不清，赶紧泡完澡明天各回各家好吧。”

　　“你是不是忘记你嫁给我了，我家就是你家啊？”

　　“你才忘了。”

　　  
　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　

 

　　


End file.
